Calvin and Hobbes in: a magical mistake
by Swing123
Summary: COMPLETE Cosmo and Wanda's new job after Timmy: Calvin and Hobbes! What will Calvin and Hobbes wish for?
1. prolog

Timmy has passed 18, and Cosmo and Wanda are taken by Jorgan Von Strangle.

"HEY!" yells Cosmo. "who are we going to now?" Jorgan flips on a screen on his fairy TV set. Calvin and Hobbes appear. They were in the woods and Calvin was holding a map.

"Ok" said Calvin. "Now we have to do three paces to the south.

Hobbes' eyes rolled into the back of his head. Calvin noticed. "Are you in some sort of hurry?" he asked.

"THEM!" Jorgan boomed pointing at Calvin and Hobbes. "MAKE WITH THE HAPPY!" Jorgan waved his huge wand, and Cosmo and Wanda disappeared.


	2. A Magical Disaster

Calvin and Hobbes walk back into the house.

"Calvin" Calvin's mom called. "What do you want for lunch?"

Calvin starts up the stairs.

"ice creme, some cake, pudding, and a cookie. Call me when it's ready." he said.

"har har." replied mom.

Calvin opens the door to his room.

"do you wanna play a game, Hobbes?" asked Calvin. "sure." said Hobbes. "Lets play some Monopoly." Calvin pulled the Monopoly game out from under his bed.

He lifted the lid up, and all at once Cosmo and Wanda leap from board. "I'M COSMO!" yelled Cosmo. "AND I'M WANDA!" yelled Wanda. "AND WE'RE...." a stage poofed up, and Words Fariy, God, and Parents shone in blue and red. "...YOUR FARIY GOD PARENTS!" yelled Cosmo and Wanda at once.

Calvin stared at them. "What?" asked Hobbes.

Cosmo and Wanda explained about everything.

When they were done, Calvin grinned. "You mean to tell me that whatever we wish for, we'll get? poof?" he asked. "Huh." said Hobbes. "most of the time you only get three wishes."

Wanda shook her head. "there are some stuff, you can't wish for, for example, our magic can't goof up true love." Just the words "true love", made Calvin do a look of disgust.

"can I make wishes too?" asked Hobbes. Wanda turned to Hobbes. "well..." she said. Calvin glared at her. "no huh?" Wanda spun back around to Calvin "I didn't say that!" she said quickly. Calvin raised his eye brow. "just in case," he said, "I wish Hobbes could make wishes too." Cosmo grinned. "Good enough for me." he said.

Hobbes grinned. "I WISH I HAD A LIFE TIME'S SUPPLY OF CANNED TUNA!" he yelled.

POOF!

Over a ton of canned tuna fell on top of Calvin and and Hobbes.

"CALVIN QUITE BANGING AROUND!" Calvin's mom called up to his room.

When Calvin finally came to the surface of the tuna, he glared at Hobbes. "Don't make me un-wish my first wish!" he snapped.

Calvin turned to his faries. "I WISH I HAD A FLAME THROWER!" he yelled. Cosmo and Wanda gulped, and rasied their wands.

POOF!

a large Flame Thrower landed in Calvin's arms. Calvin grinned evilly.

"now I wish I had a buch of gernades! and a gernade launcher!"

POOF! POOF!

Hobbes spoke up. "I WISH I HAD A YEAR'S SUPPLY OF SALMON!"

POOF!

Calvin then yelled "I wish I had a nuclear, heat seeking, "smart," missal!"

POOF!

Hobbes then screamed at the top of his lungs: "I WISH I HAD A BUNDLE OF COMIC BOOKS!"

POOF!

"I WISH I HAD RETRACTABLE CLAWS!" screamed Calvin.

POOF!

Calvin then said "and to top it all off..." Cosmo and Wanda were panting now. "...I wish I had one of those new Videonows that are in color!"

POOF!

A small mini DVD player dropped into Calvin's hands.

"ooo!" said Hobbes, looking at the Videonow. "I wish I had one of those."

POOF!

Another Videonow dropped into Hobbes' hands.

"Can we take a break?" Gasped Cosmo.

Calvin thought for a moment. "sure" he finally said.

Cosmo and Wanda fainted, and landed on Calvin's bed.

"Calvin?" Calvin heard his mom say. "what's all that noise I hear? I'm coming up."

Calvin gasped "OH-NO!" exclaimed Calvin. "WHAT DO I DO?!"

Hobbes looked around franticly.

"You put our wishes in the closet, I'll hid Cosmo and Wanda." he said.

Calvin opened the closet door, and over a ton of comics, and toys dropped onto him.

"OH-NO!" Calvin yelled. Hobbes looked up.

"NOW WHAT?!" yelled Calvin turning to his friend. The queston confused Hobbes.

All at once, the door knob rattled. Mom was coming in.


	3. uh oh!

Chapter 3

All at once, Hobbes leaped up, and grabbed the door knob, and pushed. Keeping mom out.

"CALVIN!" she yelled. "OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Calvin shoved the wishes into the closet, and slammed the door. Then he picked up Cosmo and Wanda, and threw them under the under bed, and Calvin heard grunts of pain, as they hit the floor.

Hobbes looked about, still holding the door shut. "Spread the toys around!" he whispered. "And hurry! I can't hold this door forever!"

Calvin began to kick comic books, and toy trucks around the room.

Just then Hobbes lost his grip, and Calvin's mom burst in.

Hobbes hung from the door knob, in stuffed animal mode.

Mom stared at Calvin, as he kicked his stuff around the room.

"Is this what you've been doing?!?" mom yelled. "Why?!"

Calvin's mind raced. (If you can believe that.) "Monsters, mom!" Calvin finally said. "Me and Hobbes were fighting monsters! And big bug eyed aliens from Pluto!"

Mom stared at Calvin. "Clean the room!" she finally said. "And stop making such a racket up here! Your driving me nuts!"

She closed the door, and began to walk down the stairs. When her foot had left the final step, Calvin clapped his hands.

"Ok servants!" he yelled to Cosmo and Wanda. "Lets get down and dirty!"

The two fairies groaned. "First of all, I wish my room was clean!"

POOF.

The room was as clean as a whistle.

"Now..." said Calvin, thinking hard. "What was that other wish I was gonna wish for? I forgot!"

Cosmo and Wanda crawled out from under the bed, and sighed with relief.

"Oh-yeah! Now I remember!" Cosmo and Wanda groaned. "I wish I had a bunch of cookies, a large pizza, and Strawberry milkshake with whipped creme, and a cherry on top!"

POOF! POOF! POOF!

Calvin and Hobbes then began to gorge themselves on the extra large pizza. After they had finished that, they got into a big fight to see who would get the milkshake. Neither won, and they had to wish for another. Then, dove into the pile of cookies that were laying on the rug.

After they had finished the last cookie, Calvin and Hobbes were both sick to their stomachs.

Cosmo and Wanda started to sneak away, when all at once, Calvin clapped his hands twice. "SLAVES!" he called.

The two fairies popped up, a look of total annoyance on their faces.

Hobbes whispered something in Calvin's ear. Calvin nodded, and grinned. "I wish that I had another flamethrower!" he yelled.

Cosmo and Wanda stared at him.

"WHAT?" Wanda yelled. "WHY?!"

"Because..." said Calvin. "I need to take it to show and tell, Tomorrow!"

Wanda winced.

"Can't you use the other one?" Cosmo complained.

Calvin crossed his arms.

"CHOP, CHOP!" he yelled. Cosmo and Wanda sighed, and raised their wands.

POOF! Calvin grabbed the flamethrower, and began to laugh insanely.

"Wanda...." Cosmo whispered to his wife. "Yes Cosmo?" asked Wanda. "I don't like this!"

Cosmo and Wanda agreed; Jorgan Von Strangle had made a magical mistake.


	4. breaking the rules

Chapter 4

Hobbes sat on Calvin's bed, shoving tuna into his mouth, while reading a Captain Nalpalm comic book.

Calvin opened the window, and stared outside.

He turned to Como and Wanda. "I wish that I had one of those heavy duty water guns.

POOF

Calvin leaped out of the window, and ran down the sidewalk, and according to his orders, the two fairies had to come if Calvin needed extra stuff.

Calvin soon saw Susie playing dolls on the sidewalk. Calvin held up the Storm760, and pointed it at Susie.

SSSSSSS! "AAAAAA! CALVIN! YOU… YOU…!"

Calvin laughed at the soaked Susie. Susie jumped up, and ran toward her house.

"I'M TELLING!" she yelled.

Calvin grinned evilly, and turned to Cosmo and Wanda.

"I wish that Susie would trip!" Cosmo and Wanda made a worried look, and all at once, a large purple book appeared. It was called "DA Rules. Wanda flipped through the pages.

"Um, Calvin..." Wanda began, but Calvin cut her off. "That's Doctor Dynasty sir, to YOU!"

Wanda rolled her eyes and continued.

"Doctor Dynasty, sir, you can't make wishes in which the person will get hurt."

Calvin turned his head.

Susie had leaped into her house.

Calvin turned back to the fairies.

"AACK! You made me miss a big opportunity! Oh well."

Calvin walked back to the house.

He climbed back into his room.

"Tomorrow," he said. "I'm going to show Moe my flamethrower! Hee, hee!"

Wanda gulped. "The rules say that we can't make dangerous weapons... all the weapons are fakes!"

Calvin's eyes bulged.

"FAKE! WHAT ABOUT MY RETRACTABLE CLAWS!"

Cosmo winced. Wanda gave another worried look.

"If you use them like that, you'll loose them, according to the rules."

Calvin slapped himself in the face, which turned out to be a bad mistake, because of his claws.

He jumped up and down screaming, till Cosmo and Wanda fixed him.

"Ok, fine!" Calvin said. He walked over to Hobbes.

"Hobbes? Where's my Videonow?"

Hobbes had so much salmon in his mouth, that he couldn't speak.

He just pointed to Calvin's desk. Calvin grabbed the tiny machine, and began to watch an episode of America's Funniest Home Videos.

Cosmo and Wanda began to sneak toward the door, but then Calvin called them in his most politist voice.

"SLAVES! GET OVER HERE!"

Cosmo and Wanda rushed up to Calvin, with the most annoyed look on their faces.

"We liked Timmy better than you." Cosmo muttered, but Calvin didn't listen.

"I wish I had catapult!"

The fairies stared at him.

"Why?" asked Wanda.

Calvin grinned.

"I'm gonna send Susie into outer space, of corse!"

Just then the rule book popped up.

"Calvin.." "Doctor Dynasty sir!" Wanda rolled her eyes. "Doctor Dynasty sir, we can't do that."

"Why!" asked Calvin forming his fists.

"It's against the rules." Wanda replied.

Calvin raised his lips, revealing gritted teeth. His face turned red, and his eyes were flaming.

At last he spoke.

"RULES, RULES, RULES! THAT'S ALL I'VE EVER HEARD SINCE THE DAY I WAS BORN! RULES IN THE SCHOOL! RULES IN THE HOUSE! AND NOW! RULES FOR GOD PARENTS! I'M SICK OF RULES! IN FACT!"

Calvin turned an evil eye on Cosmo and Wanda.

"I WISH RULES DIDN'T EXIST!"

There was a long moment of silence. Cosmo looked at Wanda, and Wanda looked at Cosmo.

They raised their wands.

Hobbes' head jerked up. "What! Calvin NO!" to late.

POOF.

That single poof, turned the world inside out.


	5. Hobbes' idea

Swing123: I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in SUCH a long time! Isn't Writer's block TERRIBLE?! But NEVER FEAR! Chapter five is up. It's a little short, yes, but it's the best I can do right now. The final chapter (six) will be much longer. I Thank everyone for reviewing the story. Now, then on with The Magical Mistake!

The world twisted and turned as Calvin's wish began to take effect.

Calvin turned a sly grin on Hobbes.

"What?" he asked.

Hobbes' mouth dropped open, and he pointed at Cosmo and Wanda.

Calvin turned around.

The Da Rule book was torn to pieces. The only remains were little shreds of paper on the floor.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Hobbes exchanged worried looks.

Calvin grinned.

"HOT **DOG!**" he yelled.

The next day. Calvin was at the school playgrounds.

He was on the swing set, when Moe came up to him.

"Off, Twinky." he said.

Calvin gave Moe a tricky grin.

"Don't make me get out my Flame thrower, Moe." Calvin said.

Moe stared at him. "You don't **have** a flamethrower no idiot is going to believe that."

Calvin grinned. He kicked at some dirt underneath the swing. The flamethrower handle appeared.

Calvin grabbed it, and yanked it out of the sand.

"Take a looksy at THIS baby!"

Calvin pointed it at the sky, and pulled the handle. Fire shot out of it.

All the kids stared at Calvin in horror.

Everyone was speechless.

Everyone avoided Calvin that day.

When Calvin came home that day, he opened the door, and yelled "I'M HOME!"

Hobbes leapt at Calvin. But instead of hitting Calvin, Hobbes rammed face first into a force field that surrounded Calvin.

Calvin walked in.

Hobbes continued his attempts to make Calvin his prey, but with no such luck.

Calvin walked into his room.

Cosmo and Wanda were waiting for him. They were wearing T-shirts saying "Calvin is the best thing that ever happened to this universe, and I praise him, and worship him, for his the all mighty CALVIN THE BOLD!" and they looked very annoyed.

Calvin stopped at the door. "I wish I was at my bed, with a bundle of comic books, and nuclear bomb." he said.

Cosmo and Wanda groaned, and raised their wands

POOF! POOF! POOF!

Hobbes came into the room. He was very angry.

Calvin pushed his nuclear bomb into the corner for later use, and sat down at his bed where there were new comic books for him.

Hobbes glared at Calvin as he picked up a comic book and started reading.

Then a light came on in Hobbes' eyes.

He grinned, then tiptoed over to Cosmo and Wanda.

Calvin didn't notice Hobbes whisper something in their ears.

Neither did he notice that wide smiles were curving around Cosmo and Wanda's lips.

With a poof, Cosmo, Wanda, and Hobbes were gone, and Calvin hadn't noticed that either.

Calvin didn't know it, but Hobbes had just come up with a scheme that no kid in history (not even Timmy Turner) had ever come up with.


	6. happy ending?

Calvin looked up from his comic book.

"hey!" he screamed. "where are my god slaves!"

Calvin jumped off the bed, and began to search the room, with no success.

Meanwhile, Hobbes, Cosmo and Wanda, appeared in Fairy World.

"how do you suppose this plan is going to work?" asked Wanda.

"it will." assured Hobbes.

"wouldn't it be easier just to give Calvin's secret away?" asked Cosmo.

Hobbes stared Cosmo. "you have no imagination, you know that?" he said crossing his arms.

Cosmo gave Hobbes a looney stare, but Hobbes ignored him.

"ok!" he called. "time to put Operation Hobbes into motion!"

"OPERATION HOBBES!" Wanda exclaimed. "how about Operation save the Fairies?"

"whatever." said Hobbes rolling his eyes.

Meanwhile, Calvin was searching near and far for his "god-slaves", and of corse, he was having no luck.

"GET OUT HERE!" he screamed. "I NEED ANOTHER FLAME THROWER! GET OUT OF YOUR HIDING PLACE BEFORE I GET MAD!"

no answer.

"RRRRRRGH! I HATE LAZY FAIRIES! THEY REALLY GET ONTO MY NERVES!"

no answer.

"GET OUT HERE..... say, I never really knew what your names were. you only said them once. It was Cozey and Wandy, wasn't it?"

"Calvin! shut up!" yelled Calvin's mom.

Calvin grumbled, and walked back into his room.

Meanwhile, Hobbes was knocking on Jorgan's door.

he was wearing the most ridiculous outfit you could imagine.

a blue T shirt that said FPS, matching blue pants. grey gloves, a fake mustache with a 5 cents tag on it, and a blue cap.

"hello?" he called in a ridiculously high voice.

Jorgan burst out. he was dripping wet, wearing a towel, and holding a rubber duckie. "WHAT!" he bellowed.

"this is FPS (Fairy Protective Services)" said Hobbes in his insane high voice. "may I step inside?"

Jorgan stared at him. "why does a man with a mustache have such a high voice?"

Hobbes glared at him, and crossed his arms. "I'm twenty one, and my voice hasn't changed yet!" he snapped.

Jorgan rubbed his chin.

"do know why?" Hobbes continued. "because I have fifty nine starving children, and a beautiful wife who can't pay her electric bills! So I work at the FPS. It doesn't pay me much, and we're hardly getting along!"

by now Jorgan had tears in his eyes. "(snif) well," he cried. "if it (sob) will save your starving kids, then step right inside!"

Hobbes grinned, and walked into the house.

"so," Jorgan sobbed. "why are you here?"

"it about two Fairies." Hobbes said in a biussnes like tone. "Cozey and Wandy."

"those two pink and green idiots?" Jorgan boomed.

"yup." replied Hobbes. "that new kid you gave them too. Calvin wasn't it?"

"yeah." said Jorgan. "him and the dumb tiger. Hobbes' claws shot out of his gloves, but he managed to keep control of his temper.

"yes, we at the FPS are very angered by the way Calvin is treating these poor idiots."

Jorgan rubbed his chin. "how so?" he bellowed.

"well, for one thing he tore up the DA rule book."

Jorgan leaped to his feet. "that is terrible! without the rule book, any child in the world could wish for anything! this is terrible!" he boomed. "I SHALL PUNISH HIM, SEVERELY!"

"lets not get to hasty!" said Hobbes quickly. "why don't you just take the fairies away?"

"Hmmm, and then punish him? not a bad idea." considered Jorgan.

"yeah then punish him." grinned Hobbes. your probably wondering why Hobbes is doing all this, right? Remember, Cosmo had mentioned that it would have been Easier just to give his secret away.

Jorgan didn't know it, but he was falling right into Hobbes' trap.

Meanwhile Calvin was looking under his bed when Cosmo and Wanda poofed up.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Calvin yelled. "I wish I had another nuclear bomb!"

Cosmo and Wanda rolled there eyes.

BOOM!

Jorgan Von Strangle appeared just then.

Next to him was Hobbes still in his outfit.

"You two!" he grabbed Cosmo and Wanda. "YOUR DONE HERE!"

Cosmo and Wanda poofed away. "And as for you!" Jorgan pointed at Calvin.

Who gulped. "I WILL NOW PUNISH YOU!"

"WHAT!" Calvin exclaimed. "But.... but.... but why?"

Jorgan ignored him. "As of now, everyone will forget that you ever had bombs and nuclear weapons! All but you that is! So you can continue to struggle through life WITHOUT FLAMETHROWERS!"

Calvin stared at him. "You call THAT a severe punishment?"

Jorgan ignored him, and waved his huge wand.

BOOM!

The next day Calvin was not in a very good mood. And Hobbes enjoyed it.

He enjoyed it more, when he could pounce on Calvin again. As it turned out, even Calvin forgot that he'd had fairies.

(Most likely because Hobbes kept pouncing on him.)

Soon everything was back to normal at the Calvin and Hobbes household.

Except, Jorgan had let Hobbes keep the life time supply of tuna.

Which confused Calvin greatly.

"You and your stupid tuna!" Calvin grumbled, and with that he left the room.

Leaving Hobbes grinning after him.

**THE END**

_swing123_: hmmm, I can do better than THAT. Oh well, I'll make up for it in the sequel.


End file.
